


Shade Slider

by Lilezza



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilezza/pseuds/Lilezza





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up.

Same again.

Fuck the pills. I'll die before I take them.

I looked around my bedroom. White. White. And more fucking white. Ugh. I can't fucking take this any more.

My name is (y/n). I'm 24. And this is April 6th 2019. The day I escaped.

I'd been planning this escape for months. I'd collected everything I needed. I'd managed to get a few contacts across the land through one hell of an underground railroad system. But today was the day I met up with my three allies against BLI.

Those bastards had tainted our city for long enough.

I looked in the mirror at my soft, (h/l) (h/c) hair. The natural shade was so...normal. I went under my bed and pulled out two small boxes of hair dye. One purple, and one black. I decided to dye all of it purple. With black at the ends. I then cut myself side bangs, and used my eyeliner to trace around my bright (e/c) eyes.

Perfect.

I went back under my bed and lifted out a large box, inside were my customised clothes. My shirt was light blue with tie-dyed black sleeves that reached my elbows, and hemline. My shorts were jet black with a metal chain on the left hip. On my thighs I strapped two dark brown gun holsters, and slipped my georgeous stolen and modified ray-guns inside them.

My attention then turned to my boots. Beautiful knee high laced up tan coloured wonders. The thick high heel at the back made me feel fucking hot. I attached a blue camouflage bandana around my head and stuffed a few changes of clothes, food, water, and money, if case I wanted to be nice, into my bag. Swinging it over my shoulder, my attention turned to the last part of my new look. My mask.

Thanks to my allies out in the open, I knew about Dracs and how I would need to hide my identity. I had already chosen a new name, and God I loved it. Shade Slider. It was the name engraved on the side of the scrap metal I found. And I converted it into my motorbike over many months. It was finally complete, with gas and everything.  
My mask was silver, it only covered my eyes, structured to fit my face perfectly without a bad going around my head, and made out of a beautiful carbon fibre with glowing blue and purple crystals framing my eyes. I slipped it onto my face. Today was the day. I could escape.

Seizing my moment, I sprinted through the town, my bang hitting off my lower back with every stride. It was painful, yes, but the adrenaline I was feeling in this moment was too much for me to think about pain. Behind a destroyed building that used to be a fight club, I had hidden my beautiful creation among the scrap, so it looked like it blended it. I climbed on board, turned the key in the ignition, and smirked as the engine purred to life. I revved the beauty, and began to speed down the roads of Battery City, finally managing to escape. I flipped off the BLI HQ building as I passed it and made my way out into the open desert.

My mask began beeping. It had a call coming. I answered instantly.

"Shade? You there?"

"Roger that, Angel. I'm on my way."

"So you're getting used to that technological revolution of a mask that Dragon sent over?"

"Hell yea. The man's a fucking genius, Angel."

"I've sent you coordinates. You shouldn't be any longer than 45 minutes. Watch out for Dracs, oh and keep an eye out for that other group. I think they're between you and us."

"Oh the uh..."Killjoys"""

"Maniacs. The lot of them."

"Don't worry I'll be with you all soon. I'll call you or Blade soon. Later."

Angel Wing. She was my best friend and had invited me out into the open to join the rebel group.

Black Star Squadron. That's what we were known as. And we were known well. I has the signature black and gray 4 point star drawn on my thigh above my holster.

My attention turned to a diner on my right hand side. I slowed down to a halt and decided to scope it out. There could be something valuable or extra food in there.

I turned off the bike and looked for any signs of people or veichles. There was one car parked outside, so I took caution. I went in through the front door and could hear chatter and laughter through a second door. People. I leaned my head against the door and listened.

"Yo. Ghoul, heard of that new rebel group? " I heard someone say.

"What group?" Another voice, I assumed this belonged to 'Ghoul,'.

"There's a copycat group trying to do our job better than us. Call themselves the uhm...fuck what was it. Poison help me out here. "

"How the fuck do you expect me to know?" A third voice that was coarser than the other two spoke up.

"I don't know!"

"Black Star Squadron." A fourth voice piped up. My fists clenched. Oh hell no. They weren't about to give my team hell. I continued to listen, my body trembling slightly with anger.

"Oh them." I think 'Poison' spoke up. "They're simply Drac fodder. They'll be dead within a few days. Fuck them. They've know idea what they are doing. We're going to actually solve the problem."

That did it. Those bastards. I tore my head from the door and began to silently ransack the main room. Taking anything and everything you deemed as valuable. I saw some equipment used for making music. Jackpot. I used the technology Dragon Scale gave me to virtualise the guitars and microphones and speaker cabinets. Fucking awesome. I dug through some more stuff and picked up at least a months worth of junk food. Ohhhh shit man. This is great! My heart was racing as I stuffed the food into my bag. I couldnt virtualise it as it had no electric current to ride off. I swung the bang over my shoulder and grinned. The room looked bare by the time I'd finished with it. I took out my gun and fired once into the air, causing a huge hole to form in the ceiling.

I took a few steps back towards the door as four men bolted through the secondary door.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One of them, who's voiced matched that of "Ghoul" said.

"Wait guys. "

Three turned to look at the smallest member.

"Where the fuck has all our equipment gone?!!!" He yelled

The man with bright red hair and a dark blue jacket stared at my thigh.

"Blackstar." He snarled. Rage filling his eyes. "Bitch must have heard us. Give us back our fucking kit."

I sniggered.

"Looks like Killjoy's can't get the work done. So much for Drac fodder~! oodles, motherfuckers!! "

I turned and bolted out of the diner and leapt onto my bike. Killjoys chased after me as I laughed. I sped off and the boys piled into their beat up old car and tried to follow me. I looked at them over my shoulder. Red haired boy was at the wheel. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before sharply turning on the bike and going up a narrower rocky path that the car was too wide to get through.

"FUCK!" I heard redhead yell as I sped off into the distance. I think those boys learnt a valuable lesson today.

Never fuck with the Blackstar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I drove up the path among the rocks and past small mountains. I couldn’t stop giggling with pride at myself. Those jerks, the Killjoys wanted to fuck us over? Think again, boys.   
I eventually reached the coordinates of the hideout that Angel was speaking of, and I swerved past a huge boulder to discover a secret passageway that lead underground. Virtually impossible to find unless you were intentionally looking for it. I smirked. Fucking geniuses, these guys. I drove slowly down the passage until I reached a large door. I put my weight on my left boot and looked up towards the huge metal door. Suddenly I heard Angels voice coming from a speaker.   
“Shade! Welcome to Blackstar!” she said happily as the metal door began to lift up and open. I drove through another long tunnel until I reached this HUGE cavern. It was like the TARDIS from that TV Show I watched as a kid, about a man and a blue box that was bigger on the inside. Parking my bike, I was met by the familiar face of Angel Wing.   
“Shade!” she smiled. “I'm so glad you made it!” she pulled me into a hug and I grinned back.   
“Course I made it! Shit was easy peasy, pumpkin peasy, pumpkin pie motherfucker!”  
Angel raised an eyebrow at my choice of words and laughed. She led me to a large section of the cavern with a huge amount of scientific and technological things that I had no idea what they were or did. A man of about 30 or 40 was working, with bright green hair and wearing a black lab coat. He turned to see me and grinned.   
“So this is the famous Shade Slider?”  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m not famous. “   
“Well maybe not get but once people here find out how you robbed the FF Killjoys you’ll be incredibly famous. “  
“How do you know about that?”  
“I made your mask. I know when you’ve virtualised the electric current of something. “  
That was when it clicked.   
“Dragon Scale?”  
“Yep.”  
He gave me a hug too. Angel ran her hand through her impossibly long blond hair that reached her knees, even when tied into high pigtails. She fiddled with a necklace she was wearing that had the emblem of Black star on it. I noticed Dragon Scale was wearing an identical one. I didn’t mention it however.   
Angel and Dragon took me to the fighting arena where we practiced all forms of combat with dummies, so we were ready for Dracs or anyone else to attack. That’s where I met Blade Striker for the first time. He was a lot younger than Dragon Scale and was very muscly. He brought Angel Wing in to him and kissed her. She blushed like a tomato. “Blade stop not in front of Dragon and Shade...!”  
I saw Blade was wearing the same necklace as the other two. That’s when I decided to stay something.   
“What’s with the necklaces?” I said, curiously.   
“Oh these? You’ll be given yours when you’re sworn in later tonight by CCG.”  
“Who's CCG?”  
“He’s our leader, he calls himself Champagne Cocaine Gasoline. Or CCG for short. “ Angel replied.   
“Ah okay. “  
So the four of us went on a tour of the cavern as they showed me all their facilities.

~ MEANWHILE ~

“I can’t fucking believe this. “ Fun Ghoul rested his hands on the back of his head as the group watch the girl that had just ransacked them take off into the distance. Jet Star folded his arms and looks at the fuming Party Poison.   
“That bitch...” he scowled. Getting back into their car, they drove off, but Poison wasn’t going back to the diner, he wanted answers from Dr. Death Defying about who Black star were. And more importantly, who that girl was. So he could out act his revenge upon her. 


End file.
